Dragon Ball Uub
by IrishSaiyanGod
Summary: What if Uub and the next generation took over the mantle of defending the earth? this starts off a few days after the end of DBZ and ignores super. AU


CHAPTER 1

A SUPREME REQUEST

Goku did what a Goku does and ran off to go train. He kidnapped a ten-year-old boy, who happened to be the reincarnation of Buu, and abandoned his family. Gohan couldn't help but laugh when he thought about it. The fact that this absurd behavior is normal for the Z fighters. He himself was raised by a slug demon that ended up being an alien and the evil half of God turned good. Of course, there was a small hint of jealousy, but Gohan put that thought deep down and returned to his research.

Gohan worked for Capsule Corp's science division second only to Bulma. He could work on any project he wants, and he has always been curious about how the senzu beans worked. Five years of research and he has nearly cracked it. So far Capsule Corp can produce a cream that can heal up any flesh wounds but Gohan wants to mas produce senzu pills that are just as capable as the beans. Spending most of his life fighting to protect the earth he sees this as his was of progressing the world into the peaceful future he fought for, a peace that was about to be cut short.

Supreme Kai was a deer friend to Gohan. Without his help the Z fighters would have had no idea about Buu or any way to defeat him. The Kais were busy, being Gods of the universe and all, and never showed up unless things were about to pop off. Censing the Kai walk in his study silently and taking a seat adjacent to him Gohan sighed a deep sigh and forced a grin raising his head. "Any way you're here because you want to help me with my project and that the universe isn't in danger?" The Kai met his eyes smiling and shaking his head no, drinking tea he just conjured out of thin air.

"You have earned these past ten years of peace Gohan and many life times of bliss, but I'm afraid that its time to take up arms yet again." The Kai had a unique way of breaking bad news. Gohan felt the weight of what he was saying and extremely calm at the same time. "Babidi had a plan in motion just in case he failed to summon Buu or if Buu failed him, do you know the true powers of the kais?"

Gohan leaned back in his fancy desk chair he got as a gift from Bulma after joining Capsule Corp and focused his eyes on the small blue kai with his original white mohawk. _"the fusion must have worn off somehow"_ as he focused on the kai everything in the room faded away. He couldn't even make out the books that lined his walls anymore. "what do you mean exactly" Gohan spoke slowly and with meaning. His power radiated off him with each word. He knew what was coming, the life he built was about to end and he would be forced to fight yet again.

Feeling Gohan's legendary rage build the Kai decided to cut to the chase. "the lower Kais are known for teaching and guiding mortals so that they can govern themselves," Gohan was staring daggers into the Kai now _"Gohan is different than he was ten years ago. Maybe I should have went to someone else,_ we supreme kais took things into our own hands having the raw power the lower kais lacked _"_ The house shook slightly with Gohan tapping his foot, but the kai ignored it "but we had another purpose, you had a taste of it when the Elder kai unlocked your true power, we can lock and unlock anyone's power, and seal away monsters that exceed our own power"

Gohan felt the tile under his right foot getting crushed, just as his plans were getting crushed. He has grown sterner and regimented in his old age. His personality mirrors Piccolo more than Goku's. Supreme Kai trailed off letting silence fill the room letting Gohan find the answer on his own. "are you telling me that one of Babidi henchmen are going around undoing your old seals letting monsters I can only assume to be as strong as Buu or stronger free?" Supreme Kai confirmed Gohan's guess with a head nod and a sip of his tea. Gohan whispers "Son of a" He releases a blast from his right hand stretched behind him. The blast crashed through the window exploding in the atmosphere lighting up the night sky. A few moments of silence pass Gohan looking down not meeting the Kais eyes. "well I better get the gang back together and start training then huh? Sorry for the outburst I shouldn't have done that ha-ha" Gohan said smiling awkwardly. "I'm not my as you know. I was hoping I wouldn't have to put my gi on ever again ha-ha"

" _that's the Gohan I remember,_ I know and I'm sorry I had to lean on you again like this, I must put you mortals in danger because I'm too weak to do my job, but do not think that I'm going to be doing nothing. I will do my best to track this minion down before he can do any real harm, regardless of my success on that matter we must prepare for the worst-case scenario, it will take three years for him to unlock the powers of the monsters he has already found so use that time wisely, also where is Son Goku? I could not see him on earth" Gohan chuckles and explains how five days ago his dad took Uub and how he likes to train on North Kai's planet.

Thank you for reading. I know that this first chapter is slow and has no action but I needed to do a little set up before I jumped into the fights. Let me know what you think please!

Mantel


End file.
